


The One with a Big Dumb Wedding

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Collared Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Heteronormative Mating Rituals, Intoxication, Las Vegas Wedding, Light BDSM, M/M, Monday Night Raw - Freeform, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Ridiculous Dramatic Gestures, Sub Dean, roman has feelings, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: In the future, or maybe the past, AJ Styles heel-turned and tried to take the World Championship belt to RAW.Dean, poster boy for SmackDown and AJ's current rival, made a show of challenging to get it back. Out of gratitude, Shane McMahon was willing to grant Dean certain concessions, and now, Dean has a big dramatic plan.Dean wants to marry Roman and make sure they can stay together and be open about it. He just has to get Roman relaxed enough not to freak out about it.





	The One with a Big Dumb Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, but here's a Roman/Dean story for you.
> 
> Not really compliant with any exact moment of the story lines, obviously. Not kayfabe compliant. Not really a part of any of our other universes, though it could maybe link up with the Shield threesome. Just go with it. :P

Dean is steadily pouring the room shots of Tequila and for once is drinking much less. In fact, most of the room is in on his plan and are sipping their drinks while Roman gets fed enough to be all glowy and cuddly in front of their friends. It's Seth, of course, and Jimmy, Jey, and Naomi with them at Dean's apartment in Vegas. Bayley and Sasha ended up here too, though they’ve spent half the evening in the guest room entertaining Jimmy and Naomi’s kids, bless them.

Dean is focused on more important things right now. "Hey big man..." Dean whispers in Roman's ear after he manages to sit on the guy's lap without Roman caring about everyone watching. "I have an idea." 

"Yeah?" Roman asks, smile easy and enjoying the feel of his arms around Dean with their whole crazy little family chatting amiably around them. "I like your ideas. What's up?" He's momentarily distracted by Seth's raised voice in the kitchen, but it's answered by Jimmy talking shit right back and then Seth's laughter, so it must have been about Xavier's video game show or some other minor challenge. He turns his attention back to Dean, his hand sliding up to stroke Dean's hair. "Hey. Sorry. Idea?"

Dean nuzzles in closer and presses a sweet kiss behind Roman's ear. "I know it's kind of crazy, but we've talked about it a little bit and...." Dean pauses to rearrange himself so he's straddling Roman's legs so he can't escape, and Dean takes Roman’s face in both hands so he can look the big man in the eyes as he whispers, "Will you marry me tonight?"

Roman smiles, ready to laugh it off, but Dean's face is so close and so earnest. "Dean... You... Seriously?" He bites his lip, concerned but also realizing that he's probably ruining a moment here. "I mean yeah. Hell yeah." He's grinning as he kisses Dean briefly. He has questions and would start asking them again, but he's startled by a shriek from Bayley before she's audibly shushed.

\-----

Neither Dean or Roman noticed how quiet the whole apartment had gotten until Roman answers and the room explodes with noise as everyone jumps and shouts in excitement. Dean laughs and kisses Roman with a little more tongue than he normally would in front of his friends and hugs Roman close. "Don't worry about the future right now. I can see those cogs turning. I got this. I love you. I don't want to hide anymore and we don't have to."

Roman smiles and shakes his head, torn between being overwhelmed by the reaction of their friends and focused on Dean, so pleased and excited and certain on his arms. "Love you." He echoes a little belatedly. "I trust you." It slowly processes that Dean said 'we'. "Wait, did everyone know about this?" He says, trying to raise his voice over the noise of the room. "What the hell, guys?"

Dean shrugs and smirks a little devilishly, "Well you know, I had to ask someone for permission to wed ya, so I asked the twins,” Dean explains, “And then Seth found out when we… met up in Chicago a while back, and _he_ can’t keep his fucking mouth shut so then everyone had to be involved."

Jimmy and Jey just laugh and cheer, still amused by the idea that Dean felt that they were somehow able to approve of Dean’s desire to marry their cousin. Seth makes an indignant noise at the mention of him being a Chatty Cathy.

"Oh shut the fuck up, princess,” Dean snips right back, “I'm having a moment with my husband... well future husband."

Roman snorts with amusement as the twins laugh at being asked for permission. He shivers a little at the use of the word. "Husband. Shit. I'm gonna like hearing that." He tips his face up to kiss Dean again, still fuzzy and delighted from so many drinks tonight. "When do you wanna do this? Planning for a spring wedding on the beach? 'M not putting either of us in a dress."

Dean shakes his head and grins into the kiss. "Nope, we are doing this tonight. Your baby girl is already in town with her mama to be our flower girl and we are getting hitched by the King in ninety minutes down off the strip! Seth, you better have made the reservation!" Dean threatens and Seth flips him off.

Roman blinks, because tonight? "That's... Really?" So much for rumors that Dean doesn't know how to plan ahead. He's still smiling, but puts on a pout. "Does that mean I don't get to see you in a suit, babe?" He looks down at himself. "Fuck, _I_ don't have a suit."

Dean laughs and turns to point at the Twins, "Jimmy! Jey! Show me some suit action!" The twins smile like fools and pull Roman and Dean's suits from practically thin air; really they were hidden in the hall closet where Roman never puts away his coats. "And to make it even better! Seth, show me the bling!"

Seth comes in looking like the cat that got the cream while holding Roman's U.S. Title belt, Dean's World Title belt, Seth's newly-won Universal Title, both the SmackDown and RAW Women’s Titles, and the Usos’ Tag Team Titles. "I'm the happiest I've ever been, ever!" Seth crows as he nuzzles all the belts. It’s been a very good few months for their little family.

Roman lets out a loud delighted laugh, mostly at Seth, who is now getting berated and beaten about the head by Bayley and Sasha who are trying to extricate the title that they both still claim as theirs from his hands. Jimmy has already extracted Naomi’s title from Seth’s hands and is presenting it back to her with showy reverence. Roman turns his eyes tentatively to the rather nice looking suits that Jey is still holding. "Alright then, guess we better change." He thinks for about a minute before just hoisting Dean over his shoulder and standing, he takes both suit hangers from his cousin with his free hand as he walks by. "We'll be back."

"You two keep it PG in there! I have to get you to the chapel soon and you two are never quick." Seth yells after them as they all disperse to get changed.

Dean flips Seth off and slaps Roman's ass as he is hauled off to his own room.

\-----

Once Roman gets Dean safely into his room, Dean nudges him gently in the ribs. "Put me down before you fall down, big man."

Roman deposits Dean on the bed with relative grace, but stumbles as he tries to circle the bed and set down the suits. "Someday we'll teach Seth how to shut up." He grumbles lowly, picking up the first suit and peering at the measurements before deciding it's probably his.

Dean is half naked before Roman stops talking because he actually hates clothes and changing. In the ring and out, his entire wardrobe is mostly wife beaters, t-shirts, and hoodies. "I may have given you one too many shots. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"How are the rest of you _not_ drunk?" Roman complains as he goes to find more appropriate underwear and then starts working on changing his pants. "Also... what next time?"

Dean shrugs and dances around in his boxer briefs a little bit. "I got you smashed so you would be forced to say yes in front of our friends and then be forced to marry me and love me forever. It's a process I will need to perfect as your husband."

Roman smiles like he always does when Dean is being clever, "I think I'm worried about what else your mama taught you, if you think that's a good way to persuade a man." 

"Just be happy I'll never try home cooking for holidays.” Dean teases, brushing too closely by Roman as he moves to get his own suit.

Roman’s got his pants on, but his shirt it still open and he can't resist catching Dean by the wrist and pulling him in against his chest. "You sure about all this?"

As he slides into Roman's arms and steals a few heated kisses, Dean feels more certain than ever. "Of course I'm sure. I've been sure for years. I just found the perfect way for us to be safe now. I'm not gonna waste it." Dean leans in and nips at Roman's lower lip.

Roman has no idea what Dean means about being safe, because if this gets out, their careers are almost certainly doomed. He's agreed now though, and he can't back out of this, wouldn’t want to if he could. He leans in for another kiss, slower and deeper and can't resist sliding his hands down to Dean's ass as they kiss. He jumps back when there's a bang on the door and Seth's voice cuts in.

"I'm coming in there in sixty seconds and if you're not at least wearing pants, I'm sending in the twins." There's an audible groan of annoyance from the Usos, complaining that Seth's probably already seen plenty of Roman naked and why should they have to suffer.

Roman looks at Dean, lips quirking in a smile. "I'm telling you, there has to be some kind of training.... He must get tired of running his mouth." He pulls away from Dean reluctantly and turns back to buttoning up his shirt.

Dean hums happily as he gets pulled into the kiss but then growls at the interruption. He storms over the door, shirtless and screams out after Seth. "I swear to god Seth, I will beat you!" Seth has already run away but it's ok, because by that time Roman is mostly dressed and Dean has to take a moment to appraise Roman in his black on black bespoke suit. "Damn... I am a lucky man."

Roman looks up from contemplating tying his tie and then gives up on it. He smiles at Dean and preens a little, brushing his hair back from his face. "Not as lucky as me. Now get dressed or Seth will see more than he wants to when he comes in here."

Dean rolls his eyes and sets Roman's tie straight and steals a short kiss. "Jojo and her mom should be here soon. I’ll be down soon after I finish."

Dean still doesn't move right away from where he's looking at Roman happily. "Should I wear the collar under the suit?" He asks, trying to sound as casual as he can.

Roman's mouth goes a little dry and he reaches out to lay a hand on Dean's chest, just below his throat. "Yes." He says, low and hungry. "Wanna know that it's there. God..." He kisses Dean once more on the lips and then tenderly on the narrow tattooed black line at Dean’s wrist that Dean got as a symbol of theircommitment when he felt that he could never wear a ring or collar in public or at work. Roman has to force himself to step away, reaching out with one hand to stroke his knuckles down Dean’s cheek. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. I can't keep looking at you if we're going to get out of here."

"Go. I'll be down in a little bit after I get ready." Dean replies, leaning his face into the caress only for a second before he pushes Roman out of the room to get dressed. Dean takes a little bit more time than needed to pull out the dark wood box they keep his collar in. It's nothing fancy. In fact he even got away with wearing it in a promo once because it looks like a dog collar for the most part. The special part about it is mostly the soft velvet on the inside and how it sits close and tight around his throat because it was especially made for him. Putting it on sets Dean a little more into Sub space and even though he really just wants to crawl on the floor and do something ridiculous like kiss Roman's shoes in adoration, he knows he has things to do and he gets dressed quickly after that.

\-----

Roman leaves Dean reluctantly and heads downstairs, narrowing his eyes when Sasha and Bayley's cat calls. He moves over to hug Jimmy and Jey and then to take his title back from Seth. "In your dreams, sweetheart."

Seth pouts a little because the twins and Bayley have already taken away most of his treasure trove. "You guys all suck." He's changed into his own suit as well, and opted to keep his hair dry and pulled back in a ponytail instead of dripping wet on his nice jacket. "So are you ready to tie the knot, big man?" Seth asks with a smile, "I mean, you guys have already done that whole weird commitment thing but this is for out there in the world too."

Roman grins, "Yeah, I mean.... I don't know what the hell y'all are planning, but if my boys have a plan, I gotta trust you, right?" He tosses the title over his shoulder. "And you're hardly one to talk about weird shit, Seth." Despite the easy teasing, Roman is vibrating a little with tension, not totally able to hide his worries.

Seth laughs and then pauses as Dean walks out in a classic tux with a skinny tie. The very top, the collar peaks out under his shirt. There's a white rose with some frilly thing pinned to his chest. "How do I look big man?" He asks, a little shy as the girls coo over him. He has to duck and bat Bayley’s hands away as she reaches to mess with his hair.

Roman is completely speechless as he looks Dean over, his voice catches as he moves over toward Dean, ignoring everything else in the world. "Fucking incredible, babe." He purrs, sliding his fingers under the edges of Dean's lapel as if to straighten it. The glimpse of the collar and the dark calm he can see in Dean's eyes reminding him to be in control. "Let's do this. Ready for you to be mine. Again."

The whole group is a glammed up version of themselves as they pile into the stretch SUV limo that’s waiting outside and proceed towards the chapel down the strip. Roman's daughter meets them outside, dressed in a fluffy pink and purple dress and adorned with a tiny version of the SmackDown Women's belt except with purple leather and proclaiming her as the flower girl champion. Dean is really happy with how it turned out but he should have known Sasha's husband would come up with something amazing.

“You look so good, sweetheart!” Roman coos, picking Joelle up to hug her and kiss her cheeks. She squirms back down and holds the belt over her head like a champion, making sure Roman looks at it with the proper respect. Dean takes his own belt and actually just wears the damn thing because his arm is busy being locked with Roman's.

As the group tumbles out of the limo in front of the chapel, Roman has Dean on one arm and Joelle in the other. She agreed to be carried despite that she'd probably be too big for it if he weren't who he is. Dean’s mother is there too, looking a little reserved but kissing them both on the cheek and smiling. Roman smiles and greets her, feeling slightly shell-shocked. Holy shit, Dean’s actual mother, who he's only met twice before when they were passing through towns on the road. 

They head into a little chapel building that looks less sketchy that Roman would have expected and he lets Joelle go for a moment as he and Dean sign the actual papers that will make this more than just a ceremony. He actually laughs when he sees his family and friends arranging themselves at the front of the tiny chapel, flanking a fairly convincing Elvis impersonator. All their various title belts are sparkling even in the low light, and he can't even imagine the media shit-storm a photo of this would cause.

Dean is thrilled his mama came to the event and the gravity of what is about to happen starts to settle in. Before the big event, Dean pulls Roman aside into a small secluded room probably set aside as a changing room for brides. "Hey, big man, look at me. Don't worry about this, ok? I already set it all up. We're going to be safe and we have secure jobs. It's going to be epic. I'm just so sick of hiding." 

Roman lets Dean pull him away and he's grateful for the momentary peace. He sighs and leans his forehead against Dean's, just holding him there. "I know you said that, and I trust you. I just.... Seth is going to put this all over twitter, isn't he?" That's not really what he's worried about, not actually, but the rest is a sort of half-dread half-joy that he can't articulate. They're going to do this, loud enough that the WWE can't hide it or bury it, and he wishes it was easier for him to say fuck it and go with that. "Whatever it is, Dean. I'm here for it. For you. You're it for me, and this... Well if someone had to shake up the whole damn world, or course it’s gonna be us, right? It's what we do."

Dean reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope. "I was sort of saving this for later, but I think you need it now to relax a little." He hands Roman the envelope hesitantly. "It's your new contract with SmackDown. Stephanie wanted to trade you when AJ went over to RAW anyways and I got the title back to Smackdown, so Shane owed me. You _andhis_ entrance music hits, so out of place that it stuns him for a minute. It makes more sense as Jojo struts in, wearing that perfect replica belt around her waist over her dress and sprinkling fake flower petals all over the ground. She gives him a hug when she gets to the front, and then skips off to a seat in the first row.

Dean's entrance music hits, a surprise that still feels almost appropriate in the little chapel, and Roman’s head snaps up, his attention instantly fixed on Dean. It’s almost like this was just another night and just another show. Roman smiles and watches as Dean struts in, escorted by his mother. The ridiculousness of the championship belt around his waist over the tux is so perfectly Dean that it doesn't even look out of place.

Dean's music cuts out when the front and he's smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. "I love you mama." He whisper as she kisses him on the cheek again.

"Who gives away this here man today?" Elvis asks Dean's mom in a frankly terrible accent and Dean is super pleased with how awful it is.

"I Do." She says before giving Dean's hand to Roman and walking away to sit in the front row. Dean chuckles softly as he takes in the sight of them all in their belts.

Roman takes Dean's hands and tries to fight down the rush of butterflies he feels as Elvis starts the ceremony. It's a short version, and he's grateful, because he didn't exactly have time to prepare for this.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these to join these two buff cats in glorious harmonious marriage. Dean Ambrose do you take Roman Reigns to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Dean almost bursts out laughter before saying, "I do." He squeezes Roman’s hand hard.

Elvis turns to Roman and asks, "Roman Reigns do you take Dean Ambrose as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Roman says, lips quirking at the insanity of this situation as he meets Dean's eyes. His eyes widen when Elvis asks if they have the rings, but then Seth is stepping forward to press something into his hand and then to hand Dean the other ring.

Dean takes Roman's hand and slides a diamond inlaid silver band onto his ring finger. "With this ring, I take you as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health. With championships and without. ‘Til death do us part."

Roman takes a moment to study the ring and then looks back at Dean. "Dean Ambrose, with this ring, I take you as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Through feuds and injuries. For as long as we both shall live." Sliding the perfectly fitted ring onto Dean's finger and then seeing their fingers intertwined nearly brings tears to his eyes and he can't seem to let go of Dean's hands.

Dean chuckles because he can't actually breathe or come up with words. Luckily Elvis steps in and finishes the ceremony. "Then by the power vested in me by the rockin' state of Nevada and the swinging city of Viva Las Vegas, I now pronounce you man and... uh, The Guy. Thank you very much! You may kiss the groom." Dean practically jumps Roman and kisses him deeply.

Roman smiles and pulls Dean in against him, arms around Dean's waist as Dean's arms slide over his shoulders and around his neck. He just holds Dean there for a long moment before finally letting him go just enough that they can turn to face their cheering - and in some cases crying - friends and family.

The girls are on their phones recording and people are snapping pictures and Dean torn between wanting to hide and being ready to party. He holds his hand out to Joelle and they run out of the little chapel together on the way back to the limo.

The social media has clearly started to do it's work, because there are half a dozen fans outside the chapel when they race out the doors. Roman just keeps his head down and heads for the car, half wondering which of their party the rumors will will latch onto first. He grins breathlessly at Dean as they settle into the limo, pulling Joelle into his lap to cuddle her, despite her complaints. "Thank you for coming, Jojo. I'm glad you were here."

"You're welcome Papa." Joelle replies as she pulls her sparkly smartphone out of her purse. "Dean came over a while ago and asked if he could marry you. Mama and I said yes because he loves you a lot.” She nods firmly at Dean, and Roman is so proud that his little girl knows that’s what should matter the most. “We should take a selfie together!!!" Joelle cries, holding the phone out and leaning back against her father.

Dean covers his face with his hand in embarrassment as the girls in the limo make gross sappy noises as they listen. He poses with his new family for Jojo anyways and kisses her on the cheek.

Roman smiles at the phone camera and pulls her and Dean in close for the picture, then settles back into the seat. "So where are we going now, mister master plan?" He teases Dean.

"Well husband dearest, damn I am _not_ going to get tired of saying that, we are on our way to the Bellagio where the WWE has helped us secure a marvelous private dining room with a dance floor for our reception and then we have a very swanky honeymoon suite to retire to. I got Jojo and her mom a fancy suite too." Dean rambles before Seth starts handing out champagne to the adults and a special Shirley Temple for Jojo because Seth has always been a sucker for kids secretly.

Joelle scrambles to her own seat to sit properly, suddenly acting very proper and grown up when Seth hands her a drink. Roman smiles indulgently at her and then leans in even closer to Dean. "We gonna be meeting more people there? Because this group isn't exactly big enough for all that." He kisses Dean briefly. "And we don't need a fancy ballroom for what I want to do to you," Roman murmurs against Dean's ear.

Dean chuckles low and dark and kisses Roman deeply. "Well, I mean, we could always put on a show, but don't worry. We'll drink, we'll dance a little, and then we get to retire to start the first part of our honeymoon." Dean explains between kisses.

"You forgot we're supposed to burn down the internet somewhere in there." Roman says softly, downing the champagne he's been handed and letting himself be drunk on that and Dean and the energy around them.

"Oh, you're already doing that." Seth puts in from across the car, and Roman must not have been as quiet as he thought. Sasha passes Roman his own phone, though he’s not sure when he lost it.

Roman’s twitter account is up when he looks at the screen. The number of mentions of his name is through the roof from his normal. "Seriously? How do these people learn things so fast? And what the hell is an Ambreigns?"

Dean laughs and kisses Roman for his ignorance. "That's our smash pairing name! Seth says he and I have one too! It's great. People are nutty." Dean understands the slight irony of him saying that.

"You guys are more popular than the Kardashians right now, Papa." Joelle says proudly, making Roman shake his head. Seth makes a rather inappropriate comment about one of the Kardashians and both Bailey and Sasha slap him.

Roman just stares for a long while, he may use twitter more than Dean, but he doesn't totally get why people would get so involved in his life instead of their own. "Damn straight we are, baby." He says to Jojo, trying to let the confidence settle back over him. He still has the contract in the inner pocket of his suit. It's already signed. Even when the RAW showrunners flip over this, he has options.

Roman goes to put his phone away but then has an idea, holding it out for a selfie of his own and pulling Dean into a chaste kiss as he takes the picture. He barely glances at it before he adds text and posts it. "My husband for life. Believe that." He holds the phone out for Dean to see him hit ‘Tweet’ and then drops the phone back into his pocket and decides to ignore it for the rest of the night.

Dean looks at the post and can hardly believe it. "Oh god, Ro... you didn't have to do that. I love you so much." Dean kisses him again as the limo pulls up to the hotel and they're all ushered into their dining room with only a few autographs from fans in the hotel lobby.

"Can't take it back now, babe." Roman says.

They step apart automatically when they get out of the car, standard tactics for breaking up the small mob of fans that usually spots them when two or more superstars get out of a car. The movement is so normal that Roman doesn't think twice about it until Dean comes over with a girl who blushingly asks for a picture with both of them. When they leave the fans behind and get inside the ballroom, Roman keeps Dean close. Smiling and nodding and letting Dean do most of the talking when people congratulate them.

It's a little too late for a meal but there's an open bar and lots of cake and ice cream. The cake looks like a wrestling ring with a fondant Roman holding Dean up above his head like a belt in both hands. They cut the cake and the both smash pieces in each other's faces as well as covering Seth's face in frosting when he gets too close. The music starts after they clean up the cake and it's suddenly their first dance before Dean is really ready for it. 

Roman is grinning like an idiot as Jojo helps him clean cake from his beard. Just watching Seth stalk away like a cranky cat was worth it. It's been years since he danced at any kind of formal event, but he takes Dean in his arms and hopes that they don't look too much like an awkward high school couple. "You are completely ridiculous and this is amazing and I love you." He says softly, just between them.

Roman leads a hesitant little spin, wanting to show Dean off a little as he notices other people starting to dance around the edges if the floor. "Don't think that's gonna stop me from beating your ass for hiding all this from me though." He growls against Dean's ear.

Dean chuckles and leans in close to Roman's body after the spin. "Well, what makes you think I wasn't looking forward to that part too?" Dean replies with a smirk. Dean cringes a little when he steps slightly on Roman's foot even though Roman laughs it off. 

"I am horrible at dancing like this.” Roman admits. “Always have been, but I'm pretty pleased I get to dance with you." 

Dean bows his head a little while they dance. His tie is long gone and he's unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt revealing the collar more clearly. "I know I was naughty for not telling you but... I wanted to do something nice for you, sir."

Roman just smiles at Dean, loving the sensation of being close to Dean without caring who might be watching or who might overhear them. Roman's right hand is naturally resting at the back of Dean's neck, and his thumb keeps idly tracing the line of the collar. "You did well, baby. Just no secrets like this again." He kisses Dean's forehead, only able to do so with Dean's head bowed like it is.

When the music ends, it's like Dean is waking up from a dream and everything around him seems very loud and very intense. He looks up at Roman with anxiety behind his eyes. "I want to go upstairs now. I just want to be with you." Dean whispers softly. He pulls away from Roman to try and catch his breath and stabilize a little.

"That sounds perfect." Roman says with a fond smile and a nod. He glances around briefly to make sure Jojo is with her mama and to make eye contact with Seth, who gives him a nod. He takes a moment to find Jimmy and Jey in the crowd, accepting hugs and kisses from Naomi before he makes his apologies. He finds Dean by the door, hugging his mother and slides an arm back around Dean’s waist while they duck out through the main doors. 

Roman checks his pocket for the key card that a wide-eyed hotel clerk pressed into his hand when they arrived and leads Dean over to the elevators. It's late enough that there aren't too many people around, and if any are lingering fans or paparazzi, he's too wrapped up in Dean to notice.

\-----

Dean is quiet on their way up to the room. There's a faint stirring under his skin that is causing him to feel like he's about to shake apart. The honeymoon suite is large and luxurious in a way that their normal rooms rarely are. It has a full wet bar and a living room separate from the beautiful bedroom. Seth has already had their overnight bags sent up. Seth, for being a little bitch, is a pretty good best man.

Dean is too silent and too tense beside him on the ride up, and not giddy at all about the massive room that's far too fancy and too large for them. When Dean barely returns a gentle kiss, Roman takes his hand and leads him to the couch, forcibly making him sit down. "What's the matter, pet? What happened?" He more sober now than he has been since before sundown, and the tones of control and if Dean's master come easier.

Dean looks up at Roman with big wide eyes as he's made to sit. "It all happened. I mean, I wanted it to and I made it happen but a part of me... I didn't think I could do it. There was too many people. I need it to just be you for a little while." Dean babbles because he's been so wound up with all the planning that he never really slowed down to think about it. "This all seems impossible... like it's not real."

Roman sighs and nods, relaxing a little because Dean overwhelmed, he knows how to handle. As long as it's not regret or fear, they'll be ok. He shushes Dean gently and reverses their positions so that he's sitting and can pull Dean onto his lap. "You're ok pet, you did perfectly. You've done so much, let me take the rest. That's my job." It's half meaningless reassurances and half promises ad he strokes Dean's hair and feels Dean curl into himself against Roman's chest.

Dean strips off his jacket as he shifts easily to straddle Roman's legs. "Tell me what to do next. Please sir." Dean moans before leaning further into Roman to kiss him desperately.  
Roman drags out the kiss and when they part, his eyes focus again on the collar. "Strip for me, pet. Leave the collar. And your ring." He pushes Dean gently but firmly back to standing, and his own fingers start working open his vest and shirt while he watches Dean.

Once Dean finds his footing he slowly starts to pull off his vest and unbuttons his shirt a little to expose his wife beater underneath. He lets his discarded clothing fall to the floor and knows Roman will be displeased if he doesn't pick them up and fold them. The act of defying this little rule always make Dean feel giddy and a little reckless even when it leads to punishment.

Roman's eyes narrow at Dean's defiance. Obviously his pet needs to go down hard tonight. It's to be expected after so much planning and playing nice. Other people always put Dean on edge. "Stop." He says firmly before Dean can get his slacks off. "If you're not going to respect your own clothes, you'll at least take care of mine. Knees, now. Start with my shoes."

Dean smirks a little mischievously as he drops down to his knees to nuzzle at Roman's thighs as he slides between Roman's legs to start removing Roman's shoes and socks.

Roman smiles and spreads his knees for Dean, but catches Dean by the collar to make him look up. "You want this, pet?" He asks rhetorically, palming his obvious erection through his slacks. "You'll have to behave."

"I can be good. You've taught me to be good." Dean replies with a smile as he slowly starts to open Roman's pants so he can pull them off and fold them up like he should. "I can make you feel good too, Sir."

"I know you can, but I don't know if you'll be good enough to earn it." Roman shifts his hips enough to allow Dean to get his pants off but slaps his hands away before they can remove his underwear. He presents Dean with his shirt cuffs instead. "You still need your punishment for keeping secrets from me." He says darkly, reaching over to take his belt from on top of his neatly folded pants. He wonders what is in their overnight bags, but even if there isn't a flogger, he has the control to use the belt without causing too much damage.

Dean whines a little but does as he's told. He takes his time with the cuff links and the buttons until Roman shrugs out of the garments. Dean’s hands only shake a little bit. Each piece of clothing comes off carefully and is folded properly on the coffee table until Roman in only in his black boxer briefs. Dean tries to stay kneeling properly on the floor but he's starting to get twitchy.

Roman can see the effort this control is taking for Dean and lifts his hands to stroke Dean's hair. "So good for me, pet. Just be patient a little longer." He takes Dean's hands in one of his and leads him to the bedroom, helping Dean to finish stripping so he can look him over. "You're getting ten strokes for hiding things from me, but it was the right thing to do, so I'll let you choose. The belt or my hand?" He also has his tie hanging from his hand, knowing Dean would probably prefer to be tied down for this.

Dean looks over the choices and bites his lower lip in contemplation. On the one hand, he knows the pain will sting more from the belt, but if Roman puts his hands on him now he doesn't think he'll be able to keep from cumming from his touch alone. He's achingly hard already. "Can I cum while you punish me sir?" He asks, trying to sound casual.

Roman's eyes darken a little. "You'll get five extra strokes if you do." He says with a wicked smirk. "And this isn't a negotiation. Pick, and lay down on your front."

Dean groans and licks his lips. "The belt... ummm yeah the belt." Dean decides with a small moan as he crawls onto the bed naked. His hands automatically slide above his head and he places his own fingers together to keep them from lashing out.

Roman nods, circling the bed to bind Dean's hands with the black silk of his tie. It won't hold if Dean really tries to break out, but he won't. Roman takes a moment to look him over and test the weight if the belt. "Count them, pet." He says firmly before delivering a first stinging blow across Dean's shoulders, waiting for him to count it before he continues, laying two more in quick succession before pausing to admire the clean pink welts rising on Dean's pale skin.

The first hit is brutal on Dean's excited nerves but the release of it is so good Dean can't quite help roll his hips down against the mattress a little. "One. Thank you Sir." The next two hits are much the same but the sting leaves Dean tingling with pleasure. "Two and three. Thank you, Sir."

Roman smiles, laying out another three strokes, pacing it so that Dean can count between each, and that he has time to feel the sting of each. He takes a moment to trace the last line with his fingertips before dropping stroke seven across the cheeks of Dean's ass.

Dean arches off the bed when the last few hits. "Seven. Thank you Sir." Dean gasps out. By this point the welts have risen and are hot on Dean's body. He whimpers and writhes. His nails rip into Roman's tie with a loud violent noise.

"Gonna remember this next time you decide to keep something from me, pet?" Roman purrs, delivering the eighth and ninth strokes hard and without a pause, criss-crossing the others. He drags the curve of the belt down Dean's back, before finally dropping the final blow hard across Dean's ass again. He drops the belt and slides his hands up Dean's back just to feel the heat of the welts.

Dean cries out with the fierce hits but manages to grit out thank yous for each smack. "Ten! Thank you Sir!" Dean practically screams as he shakes from the aftershocks of the hits as well as Roman's hands sliding over them to make the welts burn. "Thank you... sir." Dean half sobs.

"So beautiful, pet." Roman purrs, kneeling by Dean's head to untie his hands. "Makes me miss our bed and your cuffs. I could tie you down and work you over tonight." He tilts Dean's face toward him for a soft kiss instead. "Should we get you off now, pet? You've behaved so well."

Dean kisses back and nods at the question. "Yes, sir." He rolls over slowly onto his back even though the welts sting. His whole body tingles from the overload and he groans as his erection is exposed to the cooler air of the room. The collar sits heavy on his throat still as a constant reminder of his role and the bond between them.

Roman strips off the last of his clothes and settles on the bed between Dean's splayed legs, fingers teasing up Dean's inner thighs just to watch him squirm before he takes Dean's cock in his hand, stroking slowly and swiping his thumb through the smeared pre-cum at the top. "You didn't cum." He says approvingly, "Your control is getting so much better."

"I chose the belt because I knew with your hands on me I wouldn't be able to help myself Sir." Dean stutters out as he shakes a little with please. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted today to be perfect Sir."

Roman groans and pulls Dean up to sit straddling his lap so he can kiss him as he continues to stroke Dean's straining erection. "So clever." He says softly. "It was perfect. You're perfect."

Roman runs the fingers of his free hand up Dean's spine. "And you're mine now. Husband." He says,voice low and rough as he nips at Deans neck just above the collar.

The soft caress of Roman's fingers makes Dean shiver. "God damn Roman... Sir. We got married." Dean says triumphantly as he presses in closer to Roman and lifts his face to ask for a kiss.

"Yes, we did." Roman purrs with a smile hidden against Dean's neck, before pulling their mouths together in a bruising kiss. "Touch me, Dean." He commands when they finally break for air. Roman's hand drops low to stroke Dean's ass and tease one finger down the cleft and across his entrance, cursing himself a little for being unprepared but also not wanting to let Dean go to go hunting for more supplies.

Dean reaches down and wraps his hand around Roman's hard cock. He starts to pump slowly but his hand is tight and strong. "There should be a bag of stuff at the end of the bed. The black duffle." He whispers against Roman's lips.

Roman groans, hips jerking a little into Dean's touch. "Fuck... wanna get inside you..." He pulls Dean with him as he moves far enough down the bed to pull the bag up beside them. He locates a tube of lube and takes a moment to check what else is in the bag. "Damn.... did Seth know everything he was hauling up here for you?" He asks Dean with a smirk. "You came more prepared than me." He returns his hands to Dean's ass, teasing a now-slick finger across his entrance.

Dean smirks a little and shrugs before picking up the pace with his hand on Roman's dick. "He knew better than to peek unless he wanted to see more than he was asking for. He's such a nosey Nancy."

Roman laughs softly, though it turns to a moan at the increase in Dean's pace. He circles Dean's entrance teasingly and then presses in a first finger. "You know he looked... he'll tell you it burned his eyes, but he's probably somewhere just wishing he could see you like this." He purrs, voice low as he slides in a second finger, trying to give Dean time to relax.

Dean groans as he tries to relax himself around Roman's fingers. "It wasn't that long ago that he would have been here with us.’ Dean pants between soft moans. “God, Sir, you're my husband. I love you so much." Dean's hand slows a little but tightens perfectly.

Roman's breath rasps out into a moan at the pressure. "Always, pet." He purrs out, "You've been mine for so long... this is just proof." He works his fingers slowly in and out of Dean as he talks. "Seth made the wrong choice, but that's his problem, not ours." He kisses Dean as he slides in a third finger, slick with more lube.

Dean grits his teeth at the burn of three fingers but can't help moaning as well. "Ro- Sir please, that's enough. Please take me. I wanna be claimed by you. Come on please Sir." He pleads as his hand on Roman's cock falters a little.

Roman groans and slides his fingers free, taking no time at all to lift Dean by the hips and thrust into him. It's a long smooth motion though probably a little faster than it should be. "Fuck, Dean. So hot and tight for me, pet. So fucking perfect." Once Dean is settled he moves one hand to tease over the welts on Dean's back and ass. "Mine, inside and out."

"Always yours!" Dean cries out as Roman thrusts up into him. He grinds his hips down and does his best to bounce on Roman's cock like the cum hungry slut he is sometimes. The welts burn as Roman touches them but it just makes the pleasure of it all better each time Roman slams into his prostate.

Roman's grin is feral as he shifts Dean over to his back, knowing it will sting but wanting to raise their pace so he can pound into Dean as hard as he wants. He bites down on Dean's shoulder, half to quiet himself and half just to see the mark it will leave.

Dean cries out as Roman manhandles him but his legs come up to wrap around Roman's hips. He hisses at the bite and knows there will be giant mark there tomorrow. The pace is hard and brutal and Dean is overwhelmed with how it feels. He splatters cum between their chests without being able to.ask for permission to cum. "Ohh no, fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sir."

Roman gasps as Dean tightens around him, letting out a guttural growl and fucking into him with a few more brutal strokes before he cums himself. "Fucking perfect," he purrs into Dean's neck when he's able to form words again. "Like you read my goddamn mind."

Roman thought he'd been telling Dean to cum for him, but not out loud, apparently. He'll have to explain that when more coherent thought is actually a possibility. He peppers Dean's skin with more gentle kisses instead, letting his heart rate return to normal.

Dean is particularly in tears as he comes down off the high of orgasm. His whole body starts to shake and he clings to Roman. "I love you so much. I love you. I couldn't breathe without you." Dean gasps out because he's so tired and strung out and completely sated.

Roman groans, kissing Dean briefly into silence before sliding out of Dean's body and adjusting their position to let Dean lay on his chest to take the pressure off his back. "Love you so much, Dean." He murmurs softly against Dean's hair. "Don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything, and you're mine now. Forever." He catches Dean's left hand and brings it up to kiss the glinting curve of his ring. "God, that's amazing. Love you."

Dean rests on Roman's chest and nuzzles in happily. "I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for our wedding announcement on Raw. I get to have a slideshow and a cake on stage! Just like Lana and Rusev."

It takes Roman a moment to remember what Dean means, it's been over a year, but then he chuckles, low and warm. "God, I can't even imagine. You know _someone_ will have to come out and mess with us, right? Not that it matters. You're my husband and I couldn't give a fuck what anyone thinks." He lets his fingers trail over Dean's side and his arm, trying to avoid touching the welts too much, though he's always fascinated by the marks he leaves on Dean.

Dean chuckles and squirms a little from Roman's tickling. Roman's cum is leaking out of his ass obscenely but Dean can't bring himself to care. "I know! It's going to be fabulous because I might get to put cake in Stephanie's face so she can "fire you" and we can announce our move to Smackdown! The much better show!"

Roman smiles. "She knows? They're gonna take the title off me on Monday then." He sighs, but can't bring himself to care. He thinks of the world title as Dean's now, and it'll be time on a new show with a new crew before he starts trying to climb to any kind of title run of his own again. "Do I get to start interfering in your matches like Maryse does for Miz?" He asks playfully.

Dean laughs, "Actually I think everyone is more worried about me being your Maryse. And you and your title are not to be separated. I negotiated you keeping your title for the move. Stephanie is soooo excited to replace the US title with the North American title or some shit. She likes making new things for assholes to win."

Roman just blinks. "Nice for Smackdown to have all the titles with any history... God, you put so much work into this, babe. I don't even know how to thank you." He can't fully process all of it yet, and he's so tired and overwhelmed that it all still seems amazing and impossible.

"I am very tired." Dean declares with a yawn but turns his head to kiss Roman sweetly. "But thank you. I worked very hard and deserve the next week off very much."

"God, a week? No dark matches, no house shows, no nothing?" He asks, and he can barely imagine a week with Dean to himself. "Are we going to go somewhere? You deserve a trip..." He could honestly stay in Dean's house in Vegas and never leave except for food.

Dean kisses Roman's chest and nips a little for good measure. "Well we still need to have that happy fairytale white knight wedding on the beach or you'll dream about it until you get all sad.” He teases. “So we should do that and then we can go to Disney world with Jojo or something and then spend four days naked in a bungalow!!"

Roman smiles, digging his fingers into Dean's back a little in revenge for that bite. "I wouldn't 'get sad about it.'" He pouts, then sounds more thoughtful. "It'll take more planning, but I'll get the family involved. We should get something just for us. Since this has been all over the internet and everywhere else." He still can't believe that. "I like the idea of you naked on a beach somewhere though..."

"I'll get all sunburnt easy so you better keep me covered in sunscreen." Dean mumbles through a yawn and then snuggles in closer. "We can figure it out on the morning. I'm tired and have to look good tomorrow when we break the news."

Roman hums softly in agreement. "If we don't shower now, you'll be miserable in the morning." He points out, loathe to move, but knowing that they should at least get under the blankets, and being clean would at least be a courtesy to the hotel staff.

"Shhhh..." Dean sputters and then taps the bed three times despite his head not moving from his place on Roman's chest. "It's a three count. I win. Sleep time now." Dean declares because he doesn't want to move.

"Fine, fine." Roman chuckles, rumbling his whole chest as he strokes Dean's hair softly. "I'm still cleaning you up first. Stay here." He pulls himself out of bed, giving Dean an apologetic kiss when his husband whines at the movement. "Two minutes." He promises, walking to the bathroom to wash up a little and then returning with towels to wipe up most of the mess he's made of Dean.

It's a total of about three and a half minutes before he's tugging Dean up to standing and then pulling him back down between the sheets to resettle under the blankets. "Now sleep, babe."

_\-----_

The next night RAW is half way through and suddenly Dean's music is playing and for the first time in years Dean Ambrose is walking out to the ring on Monday Night Raw. There's a wedding cake on stage and Dean looks at it with a smirk as he lets the crowd die down.

"Hello Las Vegas! My home away from home. Cincinnati may be the place I was born but my heart belongs to this city!" The crowd explodes with cheers. "And as some of you may know, in true Vegas fashion, last night your United States champion Roman Reigns and I got married!"

The crowd is a mixture of boos and cheers and Dean couldn't really care. "So for the first time in WWE history, let me Dean Ambrose, introduce My Husband, the Emperor of the Roman Empire and your reigning United States Champion, Roman Reigns!!!!"

The crowd’s cheers for Dean are deafening and Roman can't help but smile as he listens to them cheer his lover. The reaction to the marriage announcement is a little less intense, but then Roman's music hits and he's stalking his way out to the ring. It's been years now, and the crowd has never totally turned around on him. the boos aren't deafenening anymore, and their excitement over Dean is clearly giving him a boost. He can't resist a little smirk as he keeps focused on Dean.

"Hey babe," Roman says softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek before taking the second microphone that Dean hands him. The hooting and squeals of the crowd at even that small sign of affection make it easy for him to smile. "Yes, Vegas has been very good to us this week!"

Dean bites his lower lip a little and nods, "Very very good to us. Now Roman, RAW has been so kind to give us this beautiful cake but a wedding reception without any guests is real lame. Why don't we invite some of our so called friends down here to the ring to celebrate with us."

On cue Seth's music starts and Seth parades out. He's only shortly followed by AJ and Stephanie right as Seth's about to start his toast for the happy couple.

Roman breathes a sigh of relief as Seth enters, giving them both an approving nod. After all they've been been through, he still knows that he can trust Dean and Seth to be better at talking than he is. Plus the crowd fucking loves them both. It just feels right, standing a half-step behind them and turning to face the ramp as Stephanie's music hits, breaking in the middle for AJ Styles new theme.

"Congratulations." Stephanie says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Really. This is just lovely." She turns her attention on Dean. "I'm not sure who let you in the building, but I'll be sure to talk to Shane about keeping his superstars out of my business."

Dean smirks smug as the cat that got the canary. "You know what Stephanie, thank you so much for being a part of this party. Would you like some cake? I'm sure it's delicious, and you're obviously not concerned with your figure so please, have a slice." Dean delivers the backhanded compliment and the area roars with laughter. The insult is scripted but it doesn't stop Dean from feeling a little bad about calling her fat. 

Roman puts on an amused smirk at Dean's jab, watching Stephanie glare at Dean and watching AJ step forward to get in Dean's face about being rude. It hasn't been that long since AJ and Dean were last in the ring together and the crowd's reaction is audible.

"Really, though. Congratulations, boys." AJ snarls into the mic. "Oh, I'm sorry. What do we call you now, Ambrose? It's been a while since a champion was also a _queen_..."

Dean snarls and gets right up in AJ's face even though the height difference is comical. "Good to know you're still an idiot Styles. Empires are ruled by Emperors dumbass. Clearly I would be the Empress of the Roman Empire."

Seth can’t help but let out a cackle of laughter and even without a mic, it makes the perfect echo to break the tension.

Roman steps up closer behind Dean to circle an arm around his waist for a quick sideways hug. "Damn straight."

AJ looks momentarily dumbfounded before he steps back, rolling his eyes to regain his composure a little. "Regardless, _Empress_ ," he drawls, "This isn't your show anymore, so how about you move on and let us get on with the show..."

"Nah nah nah, listen," Seth cuts in. "We're here to have a party." There's a small cheer from the crowd and Seth grins and turns to face them. "For the first time in history, two current title holders are married to each other! This is history being made, right here!" He grins, spreading his arms wide to indicate Roman and Dean. Of course in his expansive showboating, Seth bumps AJ, who has to shove him back.

Dean can't let Seth and AJ have all the fun and quickly takes a swing at AJ; decking him in the face. It quickly escalates into a full on brawl with Dean slamming AJ's face into the cake. AJ is covered on frosting and when he stands back up he stumbled into Stephanie who also gets covered in surgery sweetness.

Roman tries to hold Dean back for a moment, but then gives ap and just joins him in beating on Styles. After Stephanie flees the ring, enraged and trying to brush frosting off of herself, the brawl continues. They're ostensibly the good guys here, but when Dean and Seth both give him the look, Roman can't resist. Letting them lift AJ up onto his shoulders and slamming the man straight through the cake-laden table. It spatters Stephanie with white frosting in addition to making a complete mess of AJ’s outfit and all of theirs. "Old habits die hard." Roaman says with a shrug and a shit-eating grin, after picking up a discarded microphone.

"Good luck in that match later, AJ." Roman ads, almost managing to sound sincere. He, Dean, and Seth leave the ring together, suits a complete mess from cake splatter. They stop at the top of the ramp and all three hold up their titles. The crowd goes ballistic and Roman can't even tell if it's positive or negative, but he doesn't much care.

Once backstage, Roman grabs Dean in a proper hug. "Ok, now I know why Rusev and Lana did that." He's not often actively excited, but he can't help it.

Dean is on fire with energy, he whoops and pulls roman into a passionate kiss backstage before licking a smear of frosting off Roman's cheek. "That was amazing. You were amazing! We were all so amazing. It was like the Shield was back together again.”

"The crowd loved that!" Seth crows, pulling a face a Dean's gratuitous flirting. "Damn, I miss having you in the ring with us, Dean." He leads them both toward his private locker room so they can get changed. He still has a title defence tonight against Styles.

Roman follows Seth, grinning ear to ear and keeping Dean close. "Empress of the Roman Empire?" He murmurs against Dean's ear. "You're never living that one down, babe."

\-----

It's not until they're half changed and making sure there's no cake left on them that they turn the sound up on the tv showing the show live. Stephanie is on the screen again, with the GM this time, and they're explaining that because of AJ's injuries the match for the Universal Title will be canceled tonight, and instead Roman will be defending his title against Kevin Owens. Stephanie snears about it being a wedding gift and the announcers try valiantly to justify why probably losing a title would be considered a gift. 

"God damn it!" Dean spits out as he listens to the tv. He growls and punches one of the lockers. "The fucking bitch. Can't take getting some fucking frosting on her awful dress." Dean snarls before turning to Roman. "I'm gonna be ringside for you but you don't have to do it. You have the contract with SmackDown no matter what." 

Roman sighs, stretching out a little and flexing. "No, I'll do it. Give them a fair shot to keep the title. And give you a chance to rough up Jericho a little. You know he's back to being 'best buddies' with Owens, right?" He pulls Dean in to press their foreheads together. "I like the idea of you being ringside though. I can do that for you too, now, can't I?"

Dean presses in closer and is about to say something truly scandalous but there is giggling from behind them and Dean turns to see Bayley and Sasha snapping pictures of them and blushing like mad women. "You two are the worst. Get out of here. I need to amp my man up before his big match. Seth you leave too."

Bayley and Sasha leave with only minor glaring from Roman, but Seth pauses by them before he leaves. "Possibly something I should know about this other contract?" He's not pissed exactly, knew that they'd want to be on the same roster, especially now, but it's not cool to hear about it now.

"Don't let him fuck you, Dean.” Seth says pointedly. “You know a fight's always better _without_ the edge taken off." He leaves with his duffle and locks the door behind himself, leaving Roman a little stunned. "He didn't know yet?"

“The contract was sort of last minute. I assumed he would know I got it even though I didn't tell him, because I said we couldn't really do this unless you could be on the same show as me. I think he thought I might come here...." Dean explains with a shrug. He head bumps Roman's shoulder lightly and pouts. "I fucking hate Stephanie."

"I hear that, babe." Roman says softly, sliding his fingers through the damp hair at the base of Dean's neck. "Shit, he probably did." Roman admits. "Tonight doesn't matter though. I'm going with you either way, whether her pet pig takes the title from me or not. It's worth it."

Dean nods and steals a slow sweet kiss. "I'll let you get into your ring gear. I'm gonna go cause mayhem backstage for a little while." Dean decides and heads for the door.

Roman holds Dean to him for that kiss. "Behave." He says fondly, not really meaning it as an order, more a reminder, he catches Dean's left hand and presses a kiss against his knuckles right where the wedding band rests. It's become almost habitual already, and it's only been two days. "Try not to hurt anyone at least." He amends before letting Dean go and getting set for the match.

Dean doesn't cause too much chaos. Mostly he just wanders around a hugs a bunch of people that he doesn't get to see anymore. They're happy for him and Roman and the few who are bigoted assholes don't phase Dean at all. 

Dean manages to track Seth down after a bit and tries to explain. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn’t tell you right away about the contract. Shane literally handed it to me as we were leaving the training arena yesterday before the party. That's why everything was super rushed at the end."

Seth punches him in the shoulder, a little harder than just for play. "Yeah, I probably should have guessed something like that. Just... tonight felt good, you know." He can't meet Dean's eyes completely. "I've been on my own for a while, I guess I was hoping to have some backup again." Seth visibly shakes himself and knocks his shoulder against Dean;s again. “Though taking Roman away certainly carries on my stage goals of tearing Stephanie's Empire to the ground, so I guess I should thank you.”

Dean takes the minor punishment and laughs. "Hey, you'll always be my best man even if Ro and I are married. We're brothers for life and we're here for you even when you don't want us to be.”

“Also…” Dean says teasingly, “You could always come to Smack down and leave AJ to wallow with the fuckery of RAW." Dean offers even though he knows Seth and Seth will take this opportunity to destroy everything and run with it. The little chaos demon that he is. Roman's match is soon and Dean smiles, "Are you ready to see my best Maryse impression? I mean I think my Lana was pretty good."

Seth rolls his eyes, but he's grinning. "My god, you aren't... of course you are. Well, I can't miss that. We better go find Ro and get you guys to the ramp." They head back to the dressing room, finding Roman sitting on the bench with his head down, mentally preparing. He glances up as they enter, giving Dean a smile like the sun. "Hey."

Dean smiles and leans down to kiss Roman slow and burning with just enough teasing flicks of his tongue to get Roman a little riled up. "You better beat the shit out that trash bucket." Dean declares against Roman's lips

Roman's chuckle is deep and dark. "Anything for you, pet." When he stands and flexes his shoulders, he looks massive. He'll never understand how Dean manages to slouch down to make him seem taller when there's a few inches between them in the opposite direction. "You gonna be at ringside for me too, Seth? Or are you leaving that to my husband?"

Seth shrugs and smiles, knocking his fist into Roman’s shoulders. “Crowd’d be calling for me even if I wasn’t. If you want me out there, big dog, you got me.”

Roman nods firmly and the roar of the crowd when the three of them come back out together to the thumping of Roman’s music, nearly the old Shield music really, is deafening.

With Seth and Dean at the ringside to stare Owens down every time he tries to escape the ring, it’s an easy fight, and when Roman holds the title above his head and Dean slides up next to him to replace the referee's hand with is own, it’s possibly the best Roman’s ever felt in the ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment to let us know what you thought!  
> This was written a long time ago, and you can probably imagine where the plot was at the time.
> 
> After this weekend, if felt like the right time for some happier fluff for our boys.


End file.
